Where is my own Kokoro?
by PrettyKittyGirl
Summary: Simon and my character His twin of course  Sarah are robot children created by a lonely scientist! What happens when 100 years later Simon's new mom is a scientist herself and took them in? Will the duo be able to hide themselves from nosey shadowhunters?


Where is my...Kokoro?

Pairing-SimonxClary. [Some Clace too]

In Japan, there was a man. A man that was well known, but lonely. He was the smartest scientist known, but he is alone mostly. He never cared much for this, though at times he wishes he had someone. He was too proud to truly admit he was very lonely and alone. Everyone did though enjoy his inventions and what not, but he still regarded them as less than still. Though he wouldn't dare say that now. People say that he cares for everyone because he creates all these awesome things that will make life easier, but all of those people are wrong. In fact, he mostly cares about his inventions more than them, particularly his newest creations he's making now. He didn't trust people to know he's making alternate people. He never did plan on telling people that part anyway.

_ 'I'm close, I need to stay up. No backing down from this.' _The exhausted scientist thought. A loud, thundering noise came from the robots he's creating. He stopped this fast and wiped his face from his sweat. Brushing his hair back, he attempted to keep on working. He yawned. _'Guess it's from lack of sleep.'_ Slowly but surely, he finished his creation. He smiled at this, relieved that this hard task was over. But sure enough, it is too early to judge that yet.

"Turn on my son and daughter." The Scientist commanded in a soft voice, yet it was filled with anticipation. The children's eyes went from gray to a pool of brown. The children twitched slightly to get used to the feeling of standing. This, after all, was the day they were "born". This particular child was a boy. He had black glasses that can come off with ease. He wore a blue jacket, and underneath that was a black tank top that looked more like a small dress than a shirt. He had sneakers on too. He did look very much like any human boy looked like. The other was a girl. She had long dark brown hair [like the boy] that was not in a pony tail. Her glasses have decorative silver designs in the sides, making Simon's pair seem worse. She wore a red tank top that was covered by a black jacket. The pants were regular jeans but shorter, like capris. She wore long, Black boots with red colored bottoms. She looked like a normal girl of course.

"Who are you...? Are you okay?" The scientist questioned, wishing that his creations really did work. At first, the boy blinked in what appeared to be confusion. The girl did the same, but answered first.

"I'm Sarah Lewis." The Girl answered. "I'm okay."

"I-I'm Simon Lewis..." The Boy stuttered a bit to get the feel of talking. "I am good too." The scientist bent down to their eye level.

"I'm just testing you. You passed with flying colors too." The Scientist said while smiling. He ruffled Simon's wavy brown hair and Sarah's long, curled hair. Though, oddly enough, they never did react. Their expressions remained blank as a clean marker board. The Scientist's smile ended as he saw this. He touched Simon where his heart would be. Nothing. He, without any thought, had done the same for his expressionless daughter.

_'They are maybe miracles. But they are miracles without a heart or a mind...'_ The Scientist thought. _'Miracles...hum. Maybe I can produce a Kokoro. A Kokoro of their very own.'_ Small hands tugged the Scientist's coat.

"You okay?" Simon asked, though he didn't look like he was worried. He still had that blank expression. The Scientist smiled down at him.

"I'm fine, thank you."

-Later that day-

The Scientist sat down dead tired. He yawns, then glances at the book he had in front of him. A journal of sorts, nothing more.

_'I'm glad they aren't awake,' _The Scientist thought_. 'They won't see this.'_ The Scientist started to write, jotting down what had happened to him this said day.

_"The miracles-_

_First Miracle: Sarah and Simon Lewis were created._

_Second Miracle: I'll spend time with them" _

The Scientist looked down at the second miracle he wrote. Maybe he didn't need to be alone like that anymore. He smiled at the thought. Then he fell onto his bed after getting out the seat, then he feel into deep, blissful slumber.

-Days later-

The Scientist, from the day he created Simon and Sarah, kept teaching them. To be more specically: The Happiness and Sadness of mankind. Though Simon and Sarah couldn't understand what they heard. They did understand the Scientist teaching them English though. This "Miracle" Scientist is attempting to perfect..."Kokoro". That's right, the artificial heart and mind.

"W-What is it that you speak of? What is this..."Happiness?" Sarah asked the Scientist in a confused way. "Why do you keep saying 'happiness'?" The Scientist turned to her.

"Happiness is like..."The Scientist started, and then paused."Happiness is a wild card; there are many definitions for it. Though the one thing it truly is: you enjoy and care about it." He smiled at them both, though they still never understood what 'Happiness' was. They still got taught over and over again what exactly happiness was.

"I-I still don't understand master." Simon said aloud. The scientist sighed sadly.

_'This will take a while'_ The Scientist thought and kept on trying and trying. He hoped one day he can be correct.


End file.
